Persona 4  Amnesia
by Crystal Amaris
Summary: Based after game, so spoilers inside. After getting hit by a car, will he ever recover? Possible shonen-ai later on.
1. Prologue

Amnesia - by crystalamaris

WARNINGS! SPOILERS WITHIN. Story based AFTER game. WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

Prologue...

(The rain in Inaba never seemed to let up.) Seta Souji always thought. And he thought it once again as he stepped off the train at YasoInaba Station. It was already late at night. Traffic had died to a mear trickle. Infact, the only people at the station besides Souji was the driver, the attendant, and Dojima Ryoutaro, here to pick Souji up. The silver haired genius had come to Inaba for the summer. And without the midnight channel, or danerous events, it would be a grand summer indeed.

The rain doesn't seem to be letting up...

A couple of hours had passed since then. And the rain had let up, leaving behind the fog that usually embraced Inaba after a long rain. It was just before midnight at Junes Shopping Center. One of their honestly best employees, and son of the owner, stood in the Northern Lobby, staring out the window. Hanamura Yosuke was being sent home slightly early, due to the fact that he couldn't focus after the rain stopped. And he had every right to. Especially after the events of the last year.

Shirogane Naoto sat in her spacious room. She didn't have a lot of things. Most things that littered her room dealt with detective stuff. The one thing that really stood out was a picture set in the plainest of frames ever imagined. She took a glance at the picture for a moment. It depicted her and all of her comrades... her friends. Chancing a quick smile, she returned to her book. Souji-sempai was finally back in town and things were sure to be looking up. Almost midnight.

Amagi Yukiko had finally gone to bed for the night. With summer here and all trouble in Inaba gone, the Amagi Inn's business was booming. Her mom was finally better, and finally able to step up and help out too. She lay on her back for a moment, her long black hair sweeping around her face, almost floating. She could tell the rain had finally stopped. Maybe in the morning the day would warm up and be an actual summer day. With the happy thought in her head, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Tatsumi Kanji was already asleep. His room was small, and currently cluttered was fabric and small plushies. For someone who acted so tough, he was actually really gentle. Just seriously misunderstood. A rustle of sheets were lost to all the fabric as Kanji attempted to bury deeper into the bed. He had been fully alseep when it was raining, but when the rain stopped, he groggily half-woke, glancing towards the tiny tv on a buried dresser, half expecting it to switch on and show some staticy scene. Nothing happened, so he snuggled further down and went back to sleep. No one would be able to rouse him until around noon the next day.

Satonaka Chie had also already been asleep. Only she didn't wake when the ran stopped. She couldn't even hear it. On her bed, ontop of her pretty much, were a mixed collection of martial arts and police training books. On the decent sized tv (her parents finally bought a newer bigger one from Junes) in the corner of her room some random martial arts movie was playing with some barely known person as the main character. She also wouldn't stir until someone tried waking her from a distance in the morning.

Kujikawa Rise was wide awake, and staring out the window, just as Yosuke had done. She watched the rain stop. She watched the warm Inaba air turn all the moisture to fog. And now she stared out into that thick blanket of fog, seeing only her reflection and the white icky stuff. She didn't have a tv in her room any more, having removed it during the murder events. Instead, she had a small radio which was playing a soft dance beat. The volume was turned down as low as possible, and still be audible. She had it that way so not to disturb her grandma. The night went on.

Dojima Nanako had stayed up as long as she possibly could to greet her big brother when he got there. But to her dismay, she fell asleep on the living room couch. However, she woke long enough to hug him and give him a mumbled sleepy welcome when he scooped her up and carried her to her room, waving lazily to Dojima who was still in the entry way. She was happy her big bro was finally back, and almost afraid to go back to sleep for fear he'd leave again while she slept. However, his softly murmered promise eased her worries and she quickly fell back into a restful sleep.

Yosuke never felt more alone. Sure, his friends were still friends, but they were busy with bigger things, Besides school and work, Yosuke really had nothing better to do. At least... a few months ago, he would've had something. He could've easily called Souji and Souji would hang with him. But he couldn't even do that now. Souji had gone back to his actual home. Even Teddie seemed busy with other things and rarely was around besides at night and at work.

Midnight...

He had finally gathered the courage to step out the doors of Junes and go home, securing his headphones around his ears and turning his mp3 player on. With a few quick flicks of his thumb, he flipped to a good loud song and turned it up, so he wouldn't hear the silence around him. Happy with what he was listening to, Yosuke stepped out into the night, and the fog that enveloped it.

His walk home led him through the school district. He shot a glance towards his school, which he couldn't even see through the thick fog. Residental houses lined each side of the road. You could barely even see the overhead lights through the thick. It was enough to make him draw the earphones around his neck up and turn his music up as loud as he could stand it. All he wanted to do was get home and fall into the safty and warmth of his bed, after kicking Teddie out of it. Settling into a good song, he shoved his hands into his pockets and pressed on, not hearing the sound behind him.

Around one of the corners a mid-sized white vehicle came whipping, sliding slightly on the ground. The driver of the American car was obviously not used to the roads of Japan, and was probably drunk. Yosuke didn't see the car until the headlights broke through the fog and lit the fog before him. He turned, but it was too late. The force of the car, while not as strong as some shadows that had hit him, threw him back into the wall before one of the houses. He was dimly aware of a metallic crunch of the sedan running over his Mp3 player, which had been tossed from his pocket by the impact. A little dizzy, he looked up just in time to see the car's backside fishtail into him. His head collided into the wall and his conciousness slipped into darkness, as the American white sedan disapeared into the fog, and most likely far from town.

A.N: So... yeah... Just some interesting ideas I've been playing around with for some time. I had actually abandoned the idea for a while, but the rain around my place lately has been... distracting. I kept on listening to the rain echoing off my neighbor's metal roof, and the thought of the rain not showing any signs of letting up caught in my head. Gimme some feedback and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah... I don't own Persona 4. Altus does. Although I can dream, right?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The fog was starting to subside when a young woman was taking her dog out to do it's thing. She yelped as her dog jerked it's leash out of her hand and took off. When she followed it, she couldn't help but scream at the sight of the lifeless body and the blood trailing down her yard's wall. It wasn't long before the sound of sirens filled the air that early morning.

Several police officers had taped off the area. It wasn't as grusome as some of the things they has seen in the past year, but the sight of who it was made them wonder.

"It's that Hanamura kid..."

"Is he dead?"

"Idiots." A voice snapped, making the two that were leaning over the body jumped up. Grumbling and scratching the back of his head, Detective Dojima walked up. He looked at the body and instantly cursed. "Nanako and Souji are not going to be happy about this... They love this kid." Dojima knelt down beside Yosuke's body and felt at his neck. What was there completely shocked him. "Get a damned paramedic over here! He's still alive!"

It was a given that Nanako was crying. It was a given that Teddie was crying. Almost the rest of the investigation team sat there in the hospital waiting room. Everyone but Naoto and Chie. Naoto, being already a detective, and Chie being a police officer in training, were called down to the scene. Souji, after recieving a phone call from Dojima, had called everyone else to await the verdict.

The emergency room that they had wheeled Yosuke into was buzzing with business, as much as a beehive would. Nurses constantly running in and out. Doctors yelling orders.

Rise started crying, and Yukiko wasn't far behind her. Kanji was staring blankly at a wall. Souji... Souji didn't know what to do. He had Nanako clinging to one arm, and Teddie to the other. All Souji could think about, was it was just like Nanako's mother. A hit and run. And out in that fog, it could've happened at any time.

"Big Bro...? Yosuke... he's going to be alright... right?"

"Just like you were. You pulled through, so will he." Souji answered. Everyone glanced over.

"That's right. You were strong. Well so is Yosuke," Kanji interjected.

"Yes... He'll be fine... just fine... alright... not hurt... just fine..." Everyone looked up at a woman who was slightly down the hall. She was staring down at the floor, her fingers wrapped around one another. Her eyes, wide, were swollen and red. She had been crying for quite some time.

"Mrs. Hanamura? Everything will be fine. Your son will pull through," Rise whispered through her own tears, creaping closer to the distraught woman.

"Ah...?" Mrs Hanamura jerked slightly, as if noticing them there for the first time. "You are... Yo-chan's friends. Thank goodness... I was worried he wouldn't have anyone... anyone but me..."

"With all do respect... where's his dad?" Yukiko questioned, wiping the tears from her eyes. Strength was needed right now. Mrs Hanamura sighed and looked back towards the floor.

"At work. He decided that his son didn't need him and that damned store was more important. He's currently trying to pull a couple of people in to cover Yo-chan's 12-hour shift. I mean, the poor boy's still in school, but he get's worked harder than anyone else. I'm just glad you children are here. You've given him such life... I just hope he makes it to live it longer."

"We all do, Mrs. Hanamura. We all do." Souji pulled Nanako as close to him as he could, giving her support while she cried. Teddie had detatched himself from Souji's side and was hugging Yosuke's mom instead. Together they waited.

And waited...

and waited...

Finally, a doctor came out to talk to Yosuke's mom. He didn't seem to want to talk about it infront of Souji and the others, but Mrs. Hanamura insisted.

"It's head trauma. Not a joking matter at all. 9/10 cases that come in with it don't survive. The other 1 has a 50% chance of not even remembering anything, even if they do pull through. That other 50% usually has lasting damage, such as paralysis or other handicaps."

Rise started crying again.

"Currently we're helping him breath, as he's not doing it himself. Just after arriving, his brain all but shut down. He's not responding, and we have a feeling he's not going to pull through."

Yukiko, Nanako, and Teddie joined Rise in crying, Kanji and Chie holding back tears.

"Please understand that we get cases like this all the time. The best thing we can think of is to pull Yosuke off the life support. Let him slip quietly with no pain."

With that, Mrs. Hanamura, Chie, and Kanji were in tears.

A.N.: I'm actually ending this chapter here. I'll explain at the end of the next chapter. But... I'll only post it if I get 5 reveiws! I'm watching my emails and checking daily. Please tell me you're reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Mrs. Hanamura broke down.

"If it's what's best for my baby, then do it..." she said, sobbing. Despite the protests from the investigation team, the doctor turned and disapeared back into the room, leaving them staring at the door.

Yosuke died within minutes of them pulling the plug.

His funeral was three days later. Only the investigation team, Mrs. Hanamura, Dojima, Nanako, and a couple of Yosuke's regular customers at Junes showed.

He was buried in a remote corner of the cemetary.

"NO!"

Souji snapped out of his day-nightmare.

"No no no!" Mrs. Hanamura repeated. "My son is strong. He'll pull through. If you say that there's some chance he'll survive, then I'll give him that chance. Even if he winds up forgetting everything, I still love my son and I'll see him through it."

"We all will..." Yukiko murmered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah! Through everything, Yosuke stood by us!" Kanji almost shouted. "It's our turn to stand by him!"

"We won't let him die. He has to survive." Chie interjected.

Souji blinked. It should've been him saying no first. It should've been him speaking on Yosuke's behalf. Speaking for the life of his first friend in Inaba. Instead, the doctor's words made him think of the worst possible outcomes.

"Even... even if he forgets, we won't. We'll help him remember. The good, and even the bad." he finally said. Around him, his friends nodded. Mrs. Hanamura smiled.

"I have faith in my son. You're not taking him off lifesupport."

Suddenly the door to the room Yosuke was in burst open, revealing an excited nurse.

"He's breathing! His heart rate stablized! There's a chance he'll pull through!" she cried, rushing up to the doctor. Mrs. Hanamura clasped her hand to her mouth. Her baby... her one true light in the world was breathing.

Again, there were tears everywhere.

The atmosphere in the waiting area was a bit more cheery after that. With the prospect of Yosuke pulling through, there were smiles mixed with tears (and a garbage can with three empty tissue boxes...) After recieving the news about Yosuke, Mrs. Hanamura was allowed to go to his side. Family only, they had said. But that didn't dampen their spirits one bit.

Teddie was chatting with Nanako, making her smile around tears. Chie and Yukiko were absorbed in some sort of conversation, something about what a customer did a few days ago at the inn. Finally, both Kanji and Naoto were getting eachother confused while attempting to flirt with eachother, (though you couldn't really tell Naoto was flirting). Souji just sat there, staring at the wall. His usual chatting partner, and partner altogether, was behind his back in that little white room.

"You keep looking in the distance like that and someone's going to come up and rape you," a teasing voice stated. Beside him stood a blacked haired nurse with an almost crooked grin.

"Sayako-san! You're back?"

"To visit. I decided to help at the hospital was a bit while I'm back in Inaba. What brings you here? I didn't think you still worked here."

Souji glanced over his shoulder at the ER door.

"Oh... Family?"

"Might as well be... he was after all, my first friend in Inaba." Sayako blinked.

"Souji-chan... so that'd be Yosuke-chan? The one you told me about?" A sly grin crept across her face, causing Souji to blush and look away. She knew. She always had a way of knowing.

"Nn..." he grunted, staring at the door. "Yeah... that's him. And we almost lost him..." Sayako looked at the door, and back at Souji.

"It's never easy, is it. To lose someone you love. I hear it almost happened last year to you too. That sweet little girl over there, right? I'm sure your Yosuke-chan will pull through, just like that child did." For the first time that night, Souji smiled. His smile made Sayako smile one of her real smiles too.

"I know he will. I just have to have faith, right?"

"Faith..." she gave him and hug and whispered in his ear, "and perhaps a bit of love too."

Straightening up, she waved. "Bye bye Souji-chan, and friends. And have courage."

A.N.- It's been almost a year since it happened. Last year, on December 8th, my friend Sayo got hit by a car while crossing the road. In the hospital, they said she had brain damage and was responding. They had her on life support while trying to contact her mom (whom Sayo didn't care for anyways.) The next day, on the 9th, as per her mom's allowance, they pulled her from life support. She died not long after. Her funeral was on the 15th.

The doctor and an on-hand priest at the hospital pressured Sayo's mom into consenting. They said to her that Sayo probably wouldn't make it, and that it'd be easier to just let her go. That head trauma cases rarely make it, and those that do either have amnesia or serious problems.

I thought Sayo would be strong, if she was given a chance. I thought she'd pull through. I knew she'd be fine. But they never gave her the chance.

Now here I am, almost a year later, writing this in her honor.

She was my writing buddy, my cosplay partner, and my all around good friend.

Now I do it for her.

Brittany "Sayo" Kilpatrick 12-9-09

May her soul forever be remembered.

I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got five reviews, but I lied. I got three. Now let's see if I can go for five, or more.


End file.
